


糖醋里脊

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 俊八/八双性
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 俊八
Kudos: 9





	糖醋里脊

**Author's Note:**

> 俊八/八双性

闷湿潮热的夏天，一个秘密在徐明浩和文俊辉之间爆发出来。

……

一会儿下来的时候把收音机拿下来。

徐明浩还坐在床边往大腿上卷丝袜的时候听见楼下麻将桌上爸爸扯着嗓门在喊他，他说话的同时把桌子腿踢得吱呀作响，架势恨不得把那座实木四脚家具踢翻了。

声音攀爬着筒子楼旋转的楼梯，上个年代的花样纹饰，翠绿色的花砖和扶手，音调蜿蜒地同藤蔓一般爬进徐明浩的房间，缠住他垂在床边细嫩的脚脖子。

“我还要好一会儿呢！”他皱着眉头把穿反的黑色丝袜又卷下来，将柔软的布料攥在手里展开，仔细地找到区分正反的那条线头，从头至尾摸了一遍，说，“你叫文俊辉嘛！”

“俊辉都已经去餐厅了，就你在家，我看你也别磨蹭了，多跟人家学着点，女孩子家家别一天到晚折腾你那些……”

好了好了，别催了，这就下来！

他不太乐意地打断了父亲，踩着带毛的高跟拖鞋下去了，脚步踢踏响了半路，这才想起来把收音机给忘了。

又拐回去抬那个盒子，他故意转头看了眼文俊辉的房间门，果然像事实那样，人不在，木头门紧紧锁着房间里文俊辉有趣无趣的一切。

“明浩呀……徐明浩！”楼下又在喊他了，然而徐明浩还在看着顶上落灰的话匣子发呆。

那东西被塞在柜子上面，开始是要放到更高的地方上去的，但是最后为了方便又弄下来，格子里其他的空地儿里摆着爸爸说他那些，乱七八糟的东西，小副的画作、随意捏就的黏土、哪怕是一盘封面空白被他用铅笔填满一些图案的磁带，也放得好好的。

最终还是扯了手边牡丹图案的薄手绢，也不顾得沾上的灰尘能不能洗净，随便抹了两把，细小的颗粒在空气中弥散开，他不小心碰到了那东西的开关，质量不好的喇叭开始播放从前的歌曲：

美酒加咖啡，我只想喝一杯。

声音传得很远，楼下的大叔们立马有人不成调子地接上，唱想起了过往事。惹得他立马皱着眉头把开关掰到另一边，声音倏地消失了。

但是楼下还在唱，甚至连有些暴躁的爸爸听起来也有点开心了。得，自己这可得快点脱身，徐明浩听见乱七八糟的声音就突然猜到了怎么向来要在周末睡懒觉的文俊辉今天溜得这么快。

徐明浩蹬蹬蹬跑下去，还没等听爸爸嘱咐就拽着珠链子穿的手包走远，留下一个潇洒的背影：“拜啦！我去餐厅帮忙咯。”

外面街道上太阳正把水泥路面烤得发烫，不知道从哪里撑起来一把和裙子一样灰蓝色的晴雨伞，他的声音就那样消失在了大门边。

“你别忘了去后厨帮忙杀鸡！”父亲猴急地追出来，还用刚才的大嗓门吼他——在后厨工作久了的人，习惯了。

徐明浩跺了跺脚转头回来，对着公寓楼的大门：“爸！说了这种事我每次都知道的，就不要在街上大吼了！”

他于是嘟囔抱怨着不解风情的父亲的不愿意等他的文俊辉走过了街角，过了红绿灯路口才从小挎包里掏出一支样式精巧的电子烟，很熟练地塞进嘴里，没走两步就听见有人说：“怎么在街上抽烟啊。”

是文俊辉，徐明浩二话不说就把手里的伞柄塞了过去：“帮我打。”然后专心地吸烟。

白色的雾袅袅盖住了他本来就被长刘海遮挡住一些的眼睛，文俊辉即使隔得很远还是不自觉地伸手挥一挥，想要看清徐明浩的样子：“怎么不问我为什么在这？”

徐明浩低头吸烟垂下的眼神很温顺，虽然早就已经过了叛逆期，但是他和文俊辉从小就在一起长大，两个人之间早就没有了那些遮遮掩掩的情节。

他第一次来月经那一天是文俊辉跑去学校小卖部很冷静地给他买了一包花王，把他换下来的脏校服裙拿去卫生间洗干净；徐明浩头一次被同校学生表白的时候文俊辉就跟在后面，正在扯他的书包带，“明浩不喜欢你这种类型的啦。”他说；考上大学那年是文俊辉帮徐明浩打包的行李，从胸衣到内裤分门别类放在收纳包里，“我自己会收拾，”徐明浩说的时候红着脸，“你别动啦赶快起来。”文俊辉只是笑眯眯地把一包打底裤塞到箱子最里面：“你在这光说不练的，还有六个小时车就要开了。”

所以在文俊辉面前徐明浩大多时候显得像一只毫不掩饰荷尔蒙气息和攻击欲望的小兽，此刻也同样如此。“干嘛？”他注意到文俊辉眼神中毫不掩饰的调笑意味，“抽个烟而已，你可别想给我去告状啊。”

“说什么呢？”文俊辉顺手把徐明浩的包也顺过来搭在伞柄尾端向上弯翘的部分，“又不是第一次见了，在我面前至于这么敏感吗……今天火气好像格外大。”

徐明浩白了他一眼：“少——东家——，”语调故意阴阳怪气拖得好长，“您还不清楚吗，我这一花季少女，你看我还穿着新裙子呢，一早被你家叫去杀鸡啊！”

文俊辉尴尬地一边挠头一边笑：“我这不是杀不了鸡吗，不然怎么这么早提前来接你呢。”

亦步亦趋地往前走，徐明浩把电子烟收进包里的时候心情好了许多，说你倒挺机灵还知道我出门的时间。

文俊辉在一旁捧他，说我的大小姐，这馆子咱俩还没出生的时候咱爸就合着伙搭起来了，什么少东家不少东家你的我的，都一样，不也都是为了家里做事嘛。

到时候俩老头儿一退休，你就抱着你那些画儿，在收银台后面等着数钱不就行了，你看，这日子不好多了。

徐明浩默不吭声地没说话了，文俊辉虽然不像其他人：父亲、母亲和家里其他人一样不理解他的兴趣爱好，但是硬要说也没有到接受的程度。他们两个人在同样的环境内长大，但是却长成两个截然不同的个体，这件事说起来也奇妙，看着文俊辉的时候徐明浩总觉得正盯着自己的相反面。但是他和对方又仿佛背对背相互支撑才长大的两个人，要说离不开，他的第一选择肯定是文俊辉。

两个人一路去餐馆的路上没有在说话，天气太热，搞得人都没有心情，路过转角的时候买了两只牛奶冰棒，徐明浩觉得好吃又害怕凉，等到文俊辉都吃完好久他还举在手里，都有些顺着虎口流下来。

“不想吃了，”他说，然后把剩下的小半截塞进文俊辉手里，对方两三口就解决了，他慢条斯理地找纸巾擦手，把沾上糖水粘乎乎的指尖塞进嘴里舔舐，“下次换个口味，这个太腻了。”

很快到了馆子，也没绕几个街角，还没有到午餐时间所以不是很忙，徐明浩到了后厨先去看进货，文俊辉在厨房里转悠着帮忙。

虽然总有一两个老师傅坐镇，但是一上大学，每个假期餐馆都会交给文俊辉和徐明浩看管，他们两个人之间总有一个人会继承这家店，好像从来都是一个不需要确认的事实。

午餐时段到来的时候徐明浩总算忙得差不多了，总算好不容易在收银台后坐下准备刷手机的时候看着文俊辉绑着发带急匆匆地往后厨去了。

晚上的时候才忙完，他们档子没有夜宵，九十点就开始准备收摊。徐明浩从随身的小包里掏出一沓小费塞进收银机，转手从冰箱里拿了一瓶冰镇的北冰洋，在旁边的柜台上摸了一盒椰汁。

“擦擦汗吧，”文俊辉从后厨出来的时候徐明浩正正把手帕递到他手里，开玻璃瓶的手法娴熟，“喝慢点，别激着了。”

回家的路上不自觉地哼歌，文俊辉累的抬不起手还牵着他，被徐明浩摇着手晃。

“心情好些了？”他问。

徐明浩说本来也没有很差：“我每天不都是这样的嘛。”

他在想文俊辉肯定又在心里说他善变，但是无所谓，就像个孙悟空，尽情地在五指山里翻跟头。

回家之后的事情没有什么新奇的，假期的一天甚至还没有在学校的一天有意思，徐明浩有点想学校门口那家红豆汤了，下课之后和权顺荣还有李知勋他们一起去吃，偶尔文俊辉会和找女朋友的崔胜澈一起到他们院来，男孩子们会主动买单。

汇报了今天做的事之后徐明浩借口要补习功课所以躲去文俊辉房间画画，他只是懒得被家里人看到又要被念叨整天搞那些涂涂抹抹的有什么意思。

文俊辉只是半躺在床上看漫画书，今天新出的周刊，还要多嘴和徐明浩剧透，被踹了两脚才安静了，电风扇的降温不太给力，文俊辉把窗子推开，清爽的风吹开了一点无趣。

“明浩啊，徐明浩。”

背对着坐在他对面的徐明浩上半身只穿了件黑色吊带，肩背处被勒出几道浅浅的红色痕迹，文俊辉伸长了脚趾，冒着抽筋的危险勾弄那条带子：“好无聊啊，明浩呀……”

徐明浩自然知道他是什么意思，有些娇嗔地转头过来：“等下，我还在忙嘛！”说完扭扭捏捏地靠文俊辉近了一点，说是嘴上在忙，手上的动作却停下了。

“文俊辉，我问你一件事，”徐明浩任由对方轻轻柔柔地把脚掌心贴在他的背上，“你认真听好了。”

“嗯。”

“你是不是喜欢我？”

“这叫什么问题啊，你不喜欢我吗？”

“你是不是想要和我做爱。”

“这……既然你都知道了的话……”

“那是和我的话怎么样都可以做爱的意思吗？”

“你这说的话是什么意思？什么叫……”

“我是问你！文俊辉！如果和我做爱的话，你会不会怕？”

那有什么好怕的。

文俊辉这么想的时候正向上撸起徐明浩的吊带下摆，头探在对方的胸前舔弄，徐明浩没有穿内衣，胸很小但是胸型很好看，略微凸出一点像奶油顶立起来的尖。

他伸出湿热的舌头喊住，感觉到对方身体细微的颤抖，文俊辉想，他真的好喜欢徐明浩。

不是因为他们两个人是青梅竹马，不是因为大家总说你们两个人真的好配，不是因为徐明浩从小就被安排在他的房间对面住，他看见过徐明浩脚腕上被凉鞋袢磨出的细小伤疤，徐明浩偷偷从学校带回来的画纸，还有慌张塞给他的画具或者玩具：“偷偷帮我拿着！晚上我来找你。”

他总是想起徐明浩那些小小的细节动作，看着他的同时总是认真听他说话，坐在饭桌上在剥开一盆菱角的时候平稳的呼吸，挤压成粉红色的指尖。“你是傻瓜吗文俊辉。”在自己帮他躲下操场上足球的时候皱着眉头抬起小腿轻轻地踢他。

他好庆幸能够永远和徐明浩在一起，他们在成为二者为一的一体之前早已经先一步成为了命运的一体，他有了绝对的安全牌，是一张人生中永远可以亮起绿灯的通行证。

而现在多好，不但他喜欢徐明浩，徐明浩也喜欢他。对方回抱住他的时候细长的小臂交叉在他的后颈，文俊辉闻见对方身上轻轻的玫瑰香氛味道，好甜，他更加用力含住了对方的乳房。

“文，文俊辉……文俊辉，你停一下，我有事情要问你。”徐明浩喘着气轻轻推开他，堵住了文俊辉微张的嘴巴。

“怎么了嘛，都到这份儿上了，你不是也挺爽的。”文俊辉伸手蹂躏另一边鼓起的乳尖，“你自己问我的，不要做的话那我还是……”

“不是，我的意思是说……”徐明浩朦胧的双眼垂下去看着两个人交叠的大腿，“我觉得你一直都不知道……”

……

文俊辉弯着腰一路从膝盖窝吻到大腿根，他有些惊讶地：“前面后面都已经湿了呢。”

而刚才徐明浩所说的你一直都不知道的东西，他的下半身完全呈现在文俊辉的面前，有一种模糊的美，文俊辉觉得，虽然他的第一想法是：原来徐明浩的平胸是有理由的。

能够看到双腿间那个属于女性的器官，粉红色的，小小的，像一片花瓣落在那里。但是不止如此，上面还有一个和自己一样的器官，但是要小一些，正颤颤巍巍在空气中发抖。

文俊辉用手抚上去：“这里，是什么感觉？”

徐明浩的脸红红的，用手背挡着自己的嘴巴：“那还有什么感觉嘛……和，和你一样的……”

“好神奇……”文俊辉惊叹着，然后用手小心翼翼地包覆住，用舌尖舔了舔正在往外吐水的顶端，在徐明浩还没有问出声的时候轻声叹了一句好漂亮，然后感觉到对方的身体颤栗着缩紧。

那里视觉上本身就要比一般男性的东西显得要更加小巧和精致，毕竟是两个器官长在一起，就都显得有些小了。文俊辉都不敢用力，只敢用舌尖轻轻地顶弄，用口腔内壁的软肉紧紧包裹对方阴茎上凸起的细小血管。

“呼……哈……”徐明浩有些失去理智地挺腰在文俊辉嘴巴里抽动，感觉温热的暖流从下半身最底端涌现出现在身上，“什么感觉……会，会很奇怪吗？”

“还好，”文俊辉抬起头，吸了一圈嘴巴周围沾上的淫液和口水，“像唐朝街上那个天主教堂。”

“操，”徐明浩感觉到对方的手指混着唾液插到了后面，在失神的瞬间骂出声音，“那教堂，那教堂不他妈的就建在佛堂旁边吗。”

“没错，”文俊辉说，然后中指长驱直入捅到甬道深处，“会痛吗？这里含的很好啊……”

徐明浩摇摇头，咬着下嘴唇说自己平时也做很多，然后在文俊辉并入第二根手指的时候颤抖着说：“经常会想到，想到俊辉，想要被你抱。”

“那为什么躲开我，是在害怕吗？”文俊辉的手指在对方的身体里顺畅地抽动起来，每一下都能从那个小小的穴口里面带出一点湿滑的液体，沾得入口处和阴茎的下方都是湿的。另一只手也没有闲着，包住半勃起的分身取悦，仔细地把流出来的前列腺液在柱身上摸开，细心地捕捉对方身上没一个细小的变化想叫徐明浩更舒服。

“嗯……害怕，害怕你不能接受，这样的身体……不能接受的吧。”

“很漂亮，”为了回答他文俊辉又说了同样的话打断徐明浩，“你很漂亮，明浩呀，我从小见过的女孩子……不，我从小见过的人里，你最漂亮了，我喜欢你，我最喜欢你。”

徐明浩得用力才能配合上文俊辉的动作了，他先射了一次，前面的器官他鲜少有经常抚慰的机会，毕竟另一边更容易积攒快感。所以文俊辉把他射出来一些稀薄的精液吞下去并且继续用手指在他身体里扩张的时候，他发现自己得用力挺腰才能够配合得上了。

为了配合对方的动作他极细又长的双腿在对方面前大开，露出那处幽迷处的时候撇过头，直白又很羞涩地说：“进，进来吧……”

文俊辉急匆匆地戴套，徐明浩垂着眼睛偷偷地看，在他凑上来的同时伸手用食指和中指拨开都已经都是水的那处，被填满的时候从喉咙里发出轻微满足的喘叹。

他的东西虽然软下去但是抵着文俊辉的小腹，软塌塌地磨蹭了两下又要硬了的样子。

“会不会感觉奇怪，”他又在问，殊不知文俊辉插进他的身体里又湿又热的一团，根本来不及思考别的。他的手就抚在两个人的交合处，大拇指顶着阴蒂，在那里一轻一重地打转。

徐明浩在对方的逗弄下，身体止不住地颤抖，文俊辉的东西和他自己玩的时候插进来的手指，玩具完全都不一样，又粗又热的一根，还没等他的回应就轻轻抽动起来。

“不要……嗯……”徐明浩有点想要逃走的意思，“不要就这样……呃啊……就这样动……太，太刺激了……”

快感堆积得太快让徐明浩觉得有点恐惧，却又没有办法阻止文俊辉的一举一动，只好半将就地配合着对方的动作，撒着娇要接吻。

文俊辉立刻凑上去含住他的嘴唇，他们之前也接过吻，但是总是在浓度变高的同时被徐明浩羞羞答答地躲开。

所以是因为这个吗？文俊辉又感到徐明浩因为身体的异样而显得有些胆怯的动作和表现。

“明浩啊，别怕了。”他先把徐明浩吻得上气不接下气，才轻轻啄吻嘴角，对方的身体软的像一滩水，腿间又有硬邦邦的东西贴着自己。

就是这样啊……明浩。文俊辉这么想着，不禁将对方搂得更紧，就是这样还是你啊，明浩。

“再进来，就……呃……就是那里。”徐明浩在文俊辉捅到那一点的时候感觉到身体里四处逃窜的热流都集中到那里去，酸胀感让他流出了眼泪，“再进来操，要，好舒服啊……文俊辉，我要死了……”

他的表达总是这么直白，就像平时对自己的态度一样，文俊辉一边在对方的身体里动作地更加猛烈一边昏昏沉沉地思考。

就是这样，把一切都给我看吧，把一切能够启齿或者不能启齿的事情都给我看，让我拥有全部。

就算是这样，你也总是最好的。

他不知道这句话有没有说出口，但是心里的的确确这么想了出来。

很快徐明浩开始断断续续呻吟，搂着文俊辉的四肢缩得更紧，丝毫不愿意让文俊辉离开自己的身体似的紧紧用力。

高潮前她用力叫文俊辉用手拨弄着涨红的阴蒂和乳头，近乎有些粗暴地体会着对方的动作。

“文俊辉，文俊辉……就这样吧，就这样抱着我吧，永远都不要下一秒……喜欢，喜欢俊辉。”

“我也喜欢，我也喜欢明浩，怎么样的你都喜欢。”

文俊辉把套子拔出来，为了不让里面的精液漏出来所以打结后才扔到垃圾箱里面。

今天就在我房间里睡吧，他看着徐明浩紧贴在床铺上还在痉挛的身体：“也不是第一次了，今天就在我房间睡吧，不要回去了。”

徐明浩却执意要走，过了一会儿等到身体恢复得差不多，文俊辉还躺在他旁边玩他头发丝儿的时候捞起衣服跌跌撞撞地走了。

文俊辉躺在房间床上听见对面的木门开了又砰地关上。

一个秘密在闷热的夏天里，从徐明浩和文俊辉之间爆发出来。

“徐明浩，出门啦，走啦。”徐明浩一晚上睡得都不安稳，他想文俊辉肯定不会再理自己了，就算是不介意这样的事实也是隔了多少年才知道的事实，肯定得需要时间才能接受吧。没想到一早文俊辉就来敲他的房门，他还没完全睡醒就听见自己的名字被喊着：“走啦！还没起床吗？我直接进来咯。”

徐明浩臭着一张脸去开门，因为被吵醒所以脸上的表情不太高兴：“干嘛啊……”

走啊。

文俊辉一脸理所当然的：“昨天不是说好了一起走吗。”

“谁跟你约好了？”徐明浩一脸的莫名其妙。

“您就请好吧。”文俊辉抓住了还错愕的徐明浩的手，“快来不及了，我的大小姐。”

END.


End file.
